Todos odian a Neji
by hina inuzuka
Summary: Eh bueno pues este fic trata de como todos se dan cuenta de que le tiene odio a neji y como planean naruto, lee y demás darle el peor de sus días y una paliza que jamás olvidara.


Todos odian a neji

**Todos odian a neji **

**Capitulo uno: ¿No soy el único?**

Aclaración: **los personajes de naruto No me pertenecen pero algún día no muy lejano me pertenecerán ya lo veras Masashi Kishimoto-sempai XD**

**Bueno primero que nada esto se me ocurrió en un Cáp. que vi de las crónicas de neji que las amo y bueno solo espero que le guste y una aclaración es un decir que todos odia a neji solo es el fic ya que yo no lo odio al contrario y es un fic de humor sobre el o mas bien de cómo le van a dar la paliza que se merece OK **

En konoha ay muchas clases de actitudes de personas puede haber hiperactivos cabeza huecas como es el caso de naruto o bien quizás tímidos como hinata o arrogantes como es el caso de sasuke.

Pero un caso que es aborrecido por muchos o mejor dicho por todos es el caso de: Neji Hyuuga.

En eso pensaba cierto chico de cabellos negros y con cejas sobre pobladas el cual e encontraba recostado sobre su cama ya que se encontraba descansando después del entrenamiento. Ya que el se esforzaba mucho para poder ser un gran ninja y vencer a su rival y amigo neji.

El chico se sentía mal por ser el único en tenerle cierto odio a neji así que decido salir un rato a entrenar para olvidar eso.

-Ya se saldré a entrenar un rato para despejar mi mente-decía entusiasta el chico levantando la mano y con llamas en los ojos

El chico se encontraba entrenando en un campo de entrenamiento mientras hacia lagartijas

-_si no logro hacer mil lagartijas entonces daré cien vueltas a konoha-_pensaba el chico mientras cumplía su auto-reto.

-novecientas ochenta nueve, novecientas noventa, novecientas noventa y u..

-HOLA LEE!!-gritaba naruto agitando su mano y acercándose

-El chico callo al suelo del susto del grito, se levanto rápidamente y miro al causante de la caída pero no era nada más que naruto uzumaki

-Hola naruto decía no muy animadamente sobandose la cabeza

-oye no quieres ir al ichiraku –decía naruto con un sonrisa

-claro

-esta bien pero yo invite así que tu pagas pero ya vamonos me muero de hambre

-pero naruto-kun no se suponía que era al revés?

-claro que no todo mundo sabe que si uno invita el otro tiene que pagar- decía naruto brincando de casa en casa para llegar al ichiraku seguido de lee

Cuando llegaron al ichiraku vieron a kiba comiendo un plato de ramen, ordenaron su ramen, saludaron y sentaron al lado de kiba

-y que los trajo aquí

-pues naruto me invito a comer ramen

-si yo invito y el paga

-jaja que perverso eres naruto te aprovechas de lo bueno que es lee

-jeje –naruto se rascaba su cabeza con una sonrisa pero lo dejo por que les entregaron su orden y con una gran sonrisa empezó a comer

Naruto termino su orden y como siempre ordeno otra y empezó a sacar platica a lee mientras esperaba no muy paciente su orden-Y por que estas tan pensativo ¿?

Lo que pasa es que me siento mal con migo por ser el único que le tiene odio a neji –decía el chico mientras miraba su plato triste

-Que!! crees que eres el único que piensa eso? Por favor ay mucha gente que piensa lo mismo incluyéndome-pronunciaba naruto

-Y a mi –exclamaba kiba

-y a mi

-A mí también

-Si yo también

Los chicos voltearon para ver quienes habían dicho es y era el equipo de shikamaru

Los cuales se sentaron y ordenaron un plato de ramen menos ino por que se encontraba a dieta, ella solo les acompañaba

-Enserio no soy el único?-preguntaba lee

-Claro que no- dijo chouji

-Y tu por que odias a neji naruto? Pregunto lee con curiosidad

-Pues por que el casi mata a hinata y además por lo arrogante y frió que es

Y tu lee¿?

Pues creo que le tengo cierto odio por que nunca lo he podido vencer y además el sabe de los sentimientos de tenten hacia el y ni siquiera a intentado decirle que no es correspondida o algo por el estilo el solamente ignora esos sentimientos.. mm Pero y tu ino?

Yo pues en la segunda parte de los exámenes de chunin trate de que se fijara en mi para luego vencerle pero el solo me ignoro y dijo que éramos patéticos y se fue –dijo ino con una vena sobresaliendo en su frente y dando puñetazos al aire mientras todos la miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

Pero y tu shikamaru que yo sepa tu no as tenido ninguna rivalidad con el o si?-preguntaba chouji mirando a un shikamaru que miraba aburrido su plato de ramen

Pues yo porque es un tío muy frió-pronuncio un shikamaru aburrido

Es todo?-preguntaba una ino sorprendida

Si y ya déjenme de preguntar que las preguntas son demasiado problemáticas

Mm cla claaro shikamaru pero y tu chouji ¿

Por las mismas razones de shikamaru e ino y además es un tipo muy engreído

Bueno al parecer todos nosotros odiamos a neji y no creo que seamos solamente nosotros apuesto que a sakura-chan, gay-sensei, shino y hinata-chan también lo odian

Es mas propongo un plan –naruto tenia una mirada y sonrisa siniestra sobre su rostro

Plan? Preguntaba todos al unisonito

Ja ja si un plan en el que acabaremos con el JA JA JA –Naruto se reía macabramente

Ya cállate y dilo –ino le dio un golpe en la cabeza

Auch si no es sakura-chan eres tu –dijo sobandose la cabeza –bueno el plana es el siguiente y se llama destruyendo a neji

Baya que original naruto-dijo una ino sarcástica

Gracias

Naruto obviamente fue sarcasmo –anuncio chouji a naruto

A enserio? Mm bueno como sea esto es lo que aremos vamos a hacerle pagar por todo lo que nos a hecho le vamos a propiciar la paliza pero primero vamos a hacerle pasar el peor de todos sus días y cuando crea que ya se va a acabar le proporcionamos la paliza de su vida pero primero busquemos a mas personas que lo odien entendido

Claro –dijeron al unisonito

_Bueno fin del capitulo y espero que les aya gustado y que dejen riewens que nos es muy difícil solo piquen el botoncito de aquí abajo que dice submit review y listo a y escriben lo que quieran comentarios criticas que les gusto o que no etc. Bueno me despido y espero que les aya gustado nn_


End file.
